Buried Alive
by silverblood84
Summary: Fuji it's so dark in here I can't breath. After witnessing a murder Eiji and Fuji are missing. Everyones racing against the clock to find them before it's to late. EijixFuji and side TezukaxOishi, and hints at others
1. Chapter 1

Title: Buried Alive

Author: Silverblood84

Rating: T

Pairing: EijixFuji, TezukaxOishi, and proubly hints at others

Summary: "Fuji it's so dark in here I can't breathe" After witnessing a murder Eiji and Fuji are missing. Everyone's racing against the clock to find them before it's too late.

Disclamer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Chapter One

Eiji and Fuji walked out of the movie theater. Both of them laughing as they tripped along the side walk. Eiji turned to Fuji once they stopped laughing. He smiled brightly as he saw how happy Fuji looked.

"Nya Fuji," Eiji said his eyes lighted with excitement.

"What Eiji?" Fuji asked with his usual smile lighting his face.

"How'd you like the movie?" He said as he slung an arm around Fuji's shoulders.

Fuji chuckled lightly as he said, "Well if I recall we didn't even watch the movie. As soon as the lights turned off you pounced on me."

Eiji smirked as he said, "Yeah, but you were watching me."

"In that case it was the best movie," Fuji said his smile slightly widened as Eiji squeezed his shoulder.

Eiji sighed happily as they continued walking to the bus stop. His gaze traveled forward and he noticed a man walking ahead of them. Curious he looked closer and saw another man slightly ahead of the first. He noticed the first man was closely following the man ahead of him.

"Nya Fujiko," Eiji said, "Does it look like that guy is following that other guy.

Fuji looked at Eiji weirdly. His smile slightly smaller he asked, "What guys?"

Eiji looked back up only to find that the guys had disappeared from view. He smiled slightly as he turned back to Fuji and said, "Nya they were just there. Maybe they turned the corner."

Fuji giggled slightly as Eiji nestled his head in the crook of his neck. He leaned over slightly and pecked Eiji's cheek, before saying, "Yes I know I saw them earlier."

Eiji looked up his eyes bright with mischief as he whined, "Fujiko you shouldn't do that I thought I was imagining things… again."

Fuji chuckled again his usual smile in place as he nodded his head.

"Aw but don't worry Fujiko," Eiji said, "I'll just have to punish you later tonight."

Eiji watched with amusement as Fuji blushed at his suggestive tone. He giggled before nudging Fuji to lay his head on his shoulder. Eiji then laid his head on top of Fuji's and sighed happily. He felt his eyes close slowly a happy smile blossoming on his face.

"You bastard you ruined my life"

Fuji's and Eiji's heads snapped up as they heard the hoarse scream. Eiji turned slowly to Fuji and he asked, "I'm not imagining that?" Fuji slowly started to shake his head as they drew closer to the alleyway where the scream came from.

"Please don't kill me! I never meant to harm you in anyway."

Eiji came to the beginning of the alleyway and peeked his head around the corner. He stared at two men. One who was huddled on the ground his head snapping in every direction looking for an escape. The other was staring at the other cruelly his smile curled in a snarl as the man continued to plea.

Fuji stared at Eiji as he saw a look of horror blossom on Eiji's face. He mouthed what's wrong to Eiji and became frustrated as Eiji just shook his head. Fuji started to walk toward the alley entrance, but was stopped as Eiji grabbed his arm in a rough way and gave him a hard glare and slowly shook his head.

While this was happening the cowering men had scrambled to his feet and had tried to escape. The second man cursed and quickly brought out a small black gun. He aimed it carefully between the man's shoulder blades. His eyes went a dark black as he pulled the trigger of the gun.

Bang!

Eiji snapped his head around in time to see the man fall to the ground. Eiji watched as blood splashed the alley walls and as the other man calmly made his way toward the man that was shot. Eiji felt Fuji tense and he turned to Fuji his lip wobbling as he shook his head again this time frantically. This time Fuji just pushed his way in front of Eiji and studied the scene.

They both watched as the man nodded in satisfaction as he checked the shot mans pulse. Eiji felt his blood turn cold as he watched the man start to laugh and throwing his head back. Deciding he'd seen enough he swung around and grabbed Fuji. He started to pull him slowly down the sidewalk again. CRUNCH!

Eiji stiffened as he tripped on an old beer bottle. He whipped his head around and watched as the man turned his head to him. The man had a look of panic on his face, before he smirked and lifted his gun level to Eiji's throat. Eiji closed his eyes and was thankful Fuji was out of site still blocked by the alley wall.

Bang!

Eiji stiffened further at the sound and waited for the pain to come. And then he waited. The only thing he even felt was a soft spray of warm liquid hitting his leg. Confused Eiji opened his eyes and started to shake at the sight.

Fuji stood in front of him blocking him from the man's bullets. He was wobbling violently as he stood there. Before falling ungracefully to the ground his blood becoming a pool on the ground. Eiji trembled as he then fell to his knees shaking Fuji lightly as he hit the ground.

"FUJI"

Then he felt a pain blossom in his head, before all went to darkness.

"They're really late this time," Oishi said while swirling a straw in his glass.

Tezuka just nodded as he watched his boyfriend fret about Eiji's and Fuji's lateness. He watched as he bit his bottom lip in thought and started to twitch his fingers. Tezuka smirked and started to countdown. How long could Oishi last, before he got up and asked if they could look for the pair?

Abruptly Oishi stood up offering his hand to Tezuka who in turn grabbed his hand gratefully. Before asking in a tone as close to teasing as he could get, "Where are we going?"

Oishi barley spared him a glance as they were jogging down the side walk. As he answered, "Were going to find those two it's not like them to stand us up when we have a double date planned." Oishi gave him a side wards glance and Tezuka only smirked in reply.

Oishi stopped as they reached an alley. His eyes had gone wide and his mouth was hanging open as if he was in a silent scream. Tezuka was about to ask what it was when he noticed all the blood in the alley way. It was so fresh it was shining slightly in the pale moonlight.

And in all the mess of blood he noticed a jacket hanging from a rusted ladder.

Oishi gulped as he and Tezuka made their way forward. Tezuka reached out and lightly touched the cloth of the jacket. There was no mistaking it. This was Fuji's jacket way back from his Seigaku days. Even with all the blood staining the white Tezuka and Oishi could still clearly make out the stitching that read Fuji in bold and teasing clearness.

Oishi quickly darted back and Tezuka caught up with him not being able to think of anything else to do. After ten blocks of running they came to a police station. Oishi's face relaxed slightly and he started to blink through his tears. Tezuka wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they walked into the station.

Tezuka walked up to the counter and grabbed the jacket from Oishi's limp fingers. Placing it on the counter he quickly got the policeman's attention. Tezuka cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me put we have reason to believe our friends Kikumaru Eiji and Fuji Shusuke are in danger."

Authors Note: Um yeah hope you enjoyed it. I will most likely update the next chapter by next Saturday. This fiction will most likely only have about three chapters. But once again hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Buried Alive

Author: Silverblood84

Rating: T

Pairing: EijixFuji, TezukaxOishi, and hints at others

Summary: "Fuji it's so dark in here I can't breathe". After witnessing a murder Eiji and Fuji are missing. Everyone's racing against the clock to find them before it's too late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter Two

Eiji stirred slightly. He moaned as he lifted his head he felt a small bump on the back of it where the pain was coming from. He opened his eyes only to see blackness. Confused he blinked his eyes trying to clear their blurriness. As his eyes started to adjust he noticed he was in what appeared to be the inside of an old car.

Confused even further he started to wiggle his way to the front seat. Eiji started to clime forward, but stopped when he noticed a person thrown carelessly on the driver and passenger seat. He crept around the seat cushion and looked at the person's face. Eiji saw light brown hair, deathly pale skin, and sharply beautiful blue eyes.

Eiji flinched back as he gasped. He only knew one person with those blue eyes. Slowly inching his way forward he reached out and lightly traced the person's cheek. Eiji's eyes went wide as he whispered, "Fuji."

Eiji felt cold tears running down his face as he hoisted Fuji's body over the seat and to the back of the car. He settled Fuji on his lap and started to rock back and forth as he ran his fingers through Fuji's hair.

Tearing his eyes away from Fuji's face he turned to stare out the window. Only to see what looked like dirt and worms pressed against the glass. Eiji shook his head frantically and started to paw at the glass. "No," he whispered.

They were trapped. Dirt pressed against every window of the car. Eiji noticed it was difficult to breath. He remembered one of his teachers talking about dirt and oxygen and cursed that he fell asleep during the lesson. Eiji shook his head they didn't have a lot of time before the oxygen ran out. Eiji knew that much.

Finally grasping the situation Eiji made his way back to Fuji. Eiji cradled Fuji's head in his lap and started to sob. He whispered in a deathly voice, "Buried alive Fujiko who would have guessed it."

Oishi twitched his fingers as he paced up and down the halls of the police station. He held his cell phone in hand and was stroking it in a vain attempt to distract himself. Growling in frustration he shot a look at the door the police man had disappeared behind. Mumbling about irresponsible cops he flopped down in one of the chairs in the waiting room.

Tezuka sighed as he watched Oishi. Deciding to relief Oishi of some stress he grabbed his hand and started to stroke it. Oishi shot him a surprised look before giving him a small smile. Tezuka only looked away and stared coldly at a passing cop. Turning back to Oishi he noticed he was staring at his cell phone.

"Just call them," Tezuka said gruff voice that was trying to hide his amusement.

Oishi glared slightly. Before he smiled slightly and said, "Call me if they tell you anything." He waited until he received a small nod. Then he sprang up and made his way to the corner of the room. Looking through his phones dictionary he found Momo's number and called him.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hey Momo here…"

"Momo I'm glad I caught you…" Oishi said hurriedly.

"Sorry I can't pick up right now, but leave a message and I'll be sure to call you back. Later!"

Oishi sighed as he snapped his phone shut. He walked back over to Tezuka with his head hung. "Momo would have to pick tonight of all nights to go over to Echizen's house. I mean I know it's hard on them Momo being in high school now and all, but that doesn't give him the right to not pick up…," Oishi said.

"Oishi did you call Echizen," Tezuka asked?

Oishi's eyes widened as he blushed slightly, before he shuffled back to the corner to call Echizen. He dialed his cell phone number swiftly and put it to his ear. He rolled his eyes as he heard the voice mail.

"Leave a message"

"Hoi Echizen you have to leave more than that"

"Shut up Momo-sempai"

"Leave a message and Echizen will…"

"Hey give it back"

"No way brat"

"Momo-sempai…"

"Oh no"

Oishi couldn't help put smile slightly. Then feeling guilty he quickly lowered his head and walked back over to Tezuka. He sat back down with a sigh and started to drum his fingers on his knees. Oishi turned to Tezuka and said with his teeth clenched, "He didn't answer." Tezuka turned to him and nodded slightly, before turning back to watch the door.

Tezuka continued to stare at the door and was embarrassed when he realized he was worried. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid something horrible had happened to Eiji and Fuji. The cop had been in that room for a long time. He saw from the clock he had been in there for almost two hours. What could he possibly be doing?

Glancing at Oishi he noticed he had started to cry again. Tezuka feeling a slight stab leaned over and said, "They'll be alright." He encircled his arm around Oishi's waist and trying to make him laugh said, "Or I'll make them run laps." Tezuka was surprised when it worked and he heard a slight chuckle come from Oishi.

Oishi brought his head up uncertainly and said, "Are you sure?"

Tezuka nodded as he replied, "Yes."

CREAK!

Both Tezuka and Oishi's heads snapped up as they heard a door open and watched as the police man made his way towards them. He bowed lightly as he said, "Sorry to keep you waiting." Oishi nodded his head frantically beckoning him to go on. The man sighed and slowly shook his head as he lowered himself into a chair.

"We have some good news and bad news for you," he said, "The good news is evidence found at the crime scene shows us that your friends are alive."

Oishi cut him off saying, "Well that's really good then all we have to do is find them then, right."

The officer shook his head sadly as he said, "That was the good news the bad news is evidence also tells us that the perpetrator Carle Drowns was a professional grave digger and buried your friends somewhere."

Oishi shook his head and said in a trembling voice, "You're joking right."

The officer shook his head and said, "Another thing that's good is we found him."

Oishi and Tezuka both looked at him funny and together said, "Well that's really good then just ask him where they are."

"It's not that simple unfortunately when we found him he was already dead, he shot himself apparently," he said slowly, "So we'll have to hurry if we want to find your friends."

Tezuka nodded his head and said, "How long?"

He watched as the police man shifted uncomfortably, before saying, "How long until what?"

Oishi shifted tears rolling down his face as he said, "How long until they run out of oxygen?" Oishi and Tezuka watched as they saw the police man look down gathering his thoughts.

"Well it depends they could possibly…," he began.

Tezuka rolled his eyes at the professional tone and said forcefully, "How long?"

He watched as the officer flinched, before saying, "For two people roughly twelve hours."

Oishi turned to Tezuka his crying turned to sobs as he realized something. Eiji and Fuji had already been missing for four hours. They had only eight hours before their oxygen ran out.

Authors Note: Well hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter of Buried Alive. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. It inspired me to update sooner than I thought I was going to. Once again hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Buried Alive

Author: Silverblood84

Rating: T

Pairing: EijixFuji, TezukaxOishi, and hints at other pairings

Summary: "Fuji it's so dark in here I can't breathe." After witnessing a murder Eiji and Fuji are missing. Everyone's racing against the clock to find them before it's too late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter Three

Fuji shifted slightly. He felt a terrible pain in his leg and hissed as he tried to move it. His eyes were blurred as he opened them and he blinked to get them to adjust properly. When they did he noticed a familiar face looking down at him.

"Eiji," he whispered.

Eiji quickly focused his eyes on Fuji. Tears started to fall from his eyes again as he slowly bent down and hugged Fuji. Eiji cradled Fuji's head as he smiled gently stroking Fuji's hair.

He chocked back a sob as he said, "I thought you were dead. Your eyes were open, but you weren't moving."

Fuji clenched his teeth as he felt a shock run through his leg, but he smiled slightly. He cleared his throat as he said, "I'm too stubborn to die from a gun shot you should know that."

Eiji laughed slightly, but quickly stopped as he remembered where they were. Tears gathered in his eyes again as he said, "Fuji do you know where we are?"

Fuji's brows furrowed as he took the time to look around. His eyes widened as he noticed they were in an old run down car. Fuji looked up at Eiji confused and asked, "Eiji where did this car come from."

Fuji watched as Eiji chuckled darkly. He blinked when he noticed tears were pouring down Eiji's cheeks. Fuji lifted his hand and brushed away Eiji's tears with his thumb. He wrapped his other hand around Eiji's neck and pushed his head down. Fuji whispered, "Tell me what's going on Eiji."

Eiji gently pushed Fuji on the ground as he crawled his way to Fuji's leg. He pushed the material of Fuji's jeans up and inspected his wound. Eiji let out a sigh of relief when he saw it had stopped bleeding. Eiji then crawled back to Fuji and balanced his head back in his lap. Then he said in a shaky voice, "Fuji we are underground."

Eiji flinched as he watched Fuji jolt in surprise. Fuji's eyes darkened as he said, "Did that guy do this to use." Eiji nodded his head and he quickly hugged Fuji to his chest as he started to sob again. Fuji wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck and started to stroke Eiji's hair.

"Don't worry Eiji you'll get out of here no matter what I have to do," Fuji said his eyes downcast and his voice slightly hoarse.

Eiji stared at Fuji trembling slightly from his tone. He shook his head as he grabbed Fuji's chin stared into his eyes and then quickly leaned down and pressed his lips onto Fuji's. Eiji pulled away pressing their foreheads together as he said, "We will both get out of this."

Fuji smiled slightly. Eiji was surprised to find that tears were rolling down Fuji's face. Fuji then shook his head as he said in a whisper, "There would be more oxygen if I us died right now." Eiji's eyes widened and he lowered his face slightly, before looking down at Fuji with warm eyes.

"If you are going to die down here then so am I. We either both survive or we die down here together. No sacrificing your self Fuji so I can survive," Eiji said his eyes narrowed and his tone bordering on frantic.

Fuji blinked allowing tears to escape as he said, "Why?"

Eiji's eyes lightened as he said, "Because I love you Fujiko and I rather die with you than try to live without you."

Fuji's eyes widened, before his eyes went gentle and he said, "I love you to."

Eiji smiled softly and nuzzled Fuji's hair before saying, "I know Fujiko. I know."

"Echizen hurry up we're going to be late for our tennis game," Momo shouted from the door of his dorm room.

Ryoma sighed as he shouted back, "Hold on Momo-sempai. I'm going to check my phone messages."

1 missed call from Oishi flashed on his screen. Sighing again as he heard Momo yell about how people were going to call them cowards for forfeiting he rolled his eyes as he dialed Oishi' s cell phone number. Ryoma first heard a series of sniffling, before he heard a hoarse, "Hello" from Oishi.

Ryoma paused for a moment, before saying, "You called Sempai."

Ryoma heard another snuffle and then Oishi said, "Echizen is that you, you and Momo need to get down here right away."

Stiffening Ryoma asked, "Why what happened?"

He heard a pause and a faint whispering before Oishi came back on and said in an urgent voice, "Eiji and Fuji are missing. I'll explain when you get here just come to the police station near the movie theatre okay. I have to go see you soon."

CLICK!

Staring at the phone for a second Ryoma then sprang up and jogged to the front door. Seeing Momo still at the door he grabbed Momo's arm and started to drag him out of the building. "Oi Echizen what's the matter. We're going the wrong way the street tennis court is on the other side of town," Momo said as Ryoma dragged him down the street at top speed.

Ryoma started to slow down slightly, before making a complete stop at a bus stop. While waiting for the bus to show up he turned to Momo and said, "Oishi called Eiji-sempai and Fuji-sempai are missing."

He watched Momo blink and his eyes become clouded with worry as he said, "Did he say anything else. Besides that I mean did he tell you anything else." Ryoma frowned slightly before shaking his head slowly.

Momo nodded his head and smiled slightly as he said, "Well maybe they'll find them soon so we can still make our tennis game."

Ryoma blinked, before he smirked and rolled his eyes as he said, "Mada mada da ne Momo-sempai."

Ryoma watched amused as Momo whipped around and yelled, "What did you say?" Ryoma smirk deepened, but he soon frowned as he remembered why they were headed to the police station in the first place.

Hour 10 ½

Oishi sighed as he continued to sit in the waiting room. He glanced over at Tezuka and noticed that his face showed nothing but calm. Oishi sprang up frustrated and returned to his pacing. Occasionally, shooting a look at the door the police man had once again disappeared behind.

"Oishi," Tezuka said, "Why don't you call Inui and Kaidoh while we wait for Momo and Echizen to show up?" Oishi shot him a grateful look before quickly grabbing his cell phone and quickly dialing Inui's cell phone number.

RING RING RI!

"Inui here"

Oishi sighed grateful that someone had picked up. He then said hurriedly, "Inui can you and Kaidoh come to the police station by the movie theatre we went to in junior high."

Oishi waited twitching his fingers as he waited for a reply. "Yes we will be there shortly," Inui said in an even tone.

Oishi nodded his head and said a grateful, "Thanks I'll explain everything when you get here." He then shuffled back to Tezuka who looked up at him briefly before turning back to stare at the door.

"Oishi have you called Taka-san yet," Tezuka said slowly looking up at Oishi questionably.

Oishi hung his head and shook his head slightly as he said, "No not yet." Tezuka watched him shuffle around the small room pick up his cell phone and start to dial Taka's cell phone number. Tezuka sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. What was taking so long? He hated to admit it but he was really starting to worry now. It had almost been eleven hours and they still didn't know where Eiji and Fuji were.

Oishi mournfully hung up the phone and walked back over to Tezuka. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them and saying, "Taka didn't answer."

Tezuka nodded saying, "I know."

Closing his eyes again he didn't even make his voice sound interested as he said, "You just told me to call everyone to make sure I had something to do. Didn't you?"

Tezuka briefly nodded and said, "Oishi I just want…"

"Excuse me," a voice said.

Tezuka and Oishi looked up to see the police man again. He looked different somehow his eyes were bright and his mouth was turned into a slight smile. His smile widened as he said, "We know where to find your friends." Oishi smiled brightly as he hugged Tezuka burying his face into Tezuka's neck. Tezuka hid a small smile by ducking his head.

The officer nodded slightly before his expression darkened slightly as he said, "But its forty five minutes away. You have to understand we still might be too late to save them."

After only receiving a slight nod he motioned them to get up.

"We have to leave now if we're going to have a chance of finding them," he said.

Oishi nodded his head frantically as he said, "Where are we going."

The police man's expression darkened further and his tone was disgusted as he said, "A cemetery to the north." He only received two pale wide eyed faces staring back at him.

Authors note: Well hope you enjoyed the third chapter of Buried Alive. Thank you everyone who reviewed. Next chapter will most likely be the last. So once again hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Buried Alive

Author: Silverblood84

Rating: T

Pairing: EijixFuji, TezukaxOishi, and hints at other pairings

Summary: "Fuji it's so dark in here I can't breathe" After witnessing a murder Eiji and Fuji are missing. Everyone's racing against the clock to find them before it's too late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

Chapter Four

"Fuji it's so dark in here I can't breathe anymore," Eiji whimpered.

"I know Eiji," Fuji said his voice nothing more than a whisper. Eiji looked down worry tinting his features.

He said, "Are you alright?"

Fuji didn't answer for a minute before he looked up smiling slightly and said, "Just thirsty."

Eiji nodded slightly as he rested his head against the window. He stared forward for a minute his eyes going hazy as he said, "I'm so sorry Fuji."

Fuji lifted his head slightly as coughs started to rack his form. He then stared at Eiji and said, "For what?"

Eiji looked down at Fuji his eyes went blank. He then turned away and said, "You know we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me," he paused here sniffling before saying, "If I hadn't insisted on going to that stupid movie we never would have gone by that alley."

Fuji smiled up at him, before he sighed shaking his head. "Stop using stupid logic Eiji it's the lack of oxygen talking," Fuji spoke his voice holding authority.

Eiji smiled and shook his head. He sighed softly as he rested his head against the glass again, and hugged Fuji close to his chest. He brushed Fuji's bangs from his face and rested his chin on Fuji's head. Eiji closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

COUGH COUGH COUGH!

Eiji woke up with a jolt as Fuji started to cough violently. He watched as Fuji quickly covered his mouth and jolted along with his coughs. Eiji's eyes widened as he saw Fuji pull his hand away and saw that it was covered with blood. Eiji quickly grabbed Fuji's hand and brought it closer to his face, staring at it with a horrified expression.

Fuji closed his eyes tightly as a headache started to form. His breathing quickened and he started to feel light headed. Fuji lifted his head up, but it quickly fell with a soft thump as he blacked out.

Eiji shook his head and felt his eyes tearing up as he stared at Fuji. He shook Fuji gently. Not getting a response he started to shake him harder. "Fuji," he called in a frantic whisper. Eiji brought his hand to Fuji's forehead, but quickly pulled it away. When did Fuji get so cold?

Sobbing now Eiji pulled away from Fuji. He crawled to a corner and started to rock back and forth. "FUJI," he screamed as loud as he could. Eiji then fell to the floor quivering as he wept.

"Did you hear that?" Oishi said his ears perking up.

Tezuka nodded as he watched the police man quickly running in the direction of the scream. "Let's go," he said grabbing Oishi's hand as they ran down the slight slop in the ground.

Oishi and Tezuka watched as the police came to a freshly dug mound of dirt and started to dig. Oishi twitched in nervousness as he watched them. Tezuka stared blankly at the back of the cop they had first come to. Their hands were clasped and Tezuka squeezed Oishi's hand trying to comfort him.

THUNK!

Oishi's eyes widened as a metallic sound was heard. He quickly ran over to the scene hauling Tezuka along with him as he went. Pulling his hand away from Tezuka he leaned over the hole and he gasped as he saw a car buried in the dirt. The police captain nodded his head to his squad. And he softly ordered them to open the car.

The whole car gave a creak as they started to open the door of the car. Oishi and Tezuka tensed as they peered over the edge into the car. They looked in and saw a figure with cherry red hair weeping loudly on the floor of the car. The person was desperately clinging on to another person with brown hair.

"Eiji," Oishi whispered his eyes tearing up as he saw him alive.

Eiji lifted his head and Oishi gasped. His usual cheerful eyes were dull; his face was blotchy and red from the tears that were violently rolling down his face and his face and clothes were smudged and incrusted with dirt. Eiji shook his head slowly with his head bowed and his eyes looking dead. But his voice held authority as he said, "Fuji needs help. He's still alive. He has to be."

Tezuka nodded as he focused of Fuji. If it were possible he looked even worst off then Eiji. He had dirt and blood smudged onto his face and his pants were absolutely soaked in blood. The captain nodded to one of his men and signaled him to get Eiji and Fuji out of there. When the man reached for Fuji, Eiji violently recoiled and brought Fuji with him.

"Eiji," Tezuka said his usual even voice sounding oddly rough as he said, "Let the officer take Fuji, there's an ambulance on its way."

Oishi nodded his head violently as he said, "That's right your injured to Eiji. Speaking of which how are you feeling?"

Eiji shook his head feeling slightly dizzy as he stood up. He said, "Help Fujiko… please."

Before his head rolled back and he started to fall as he passed out. Oishi quickly sprang forward and caught Eiji gently his eyes turned incredibly worried as he looked at Eiji's pale face.

"Easy now Eiji your hurt to you know," Oishi said his voice soft. Tezuka bent down and helped him pick Eiji up as they wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders. Hearing a loud siren Oishi sighed in relief as he made out the structure of an ambulance. Glancing around he noticed a group of people rush toward them carrying two stretchers.

Two people quickly took Eiji from Oishi and Tezuka and the other two took Fuji as they quickly strapped them to the stretchers. Oishi watched as they boarded Eiji and Fuji and then quickly drove away from the cemetery heading to the nearest hospital. Tezuka glanced at Oishi and noticed that tears were running down his face. Answering Tezuka's silent question Oishi said, "I'm just so happy we found them." Tezuka nodded satisfied as he hid his small smile with a bowed head.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Eiji moaned slightly as he tried to shift his body. Hearing a beeping noise he opened an eye slowly letting it adjust to all the whiteness of the room. He squeaked as he noticed all the people staring at him. He quickly saw Oishi, Tezuka, Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh, Taka, and Inui all standing around his bed.

He gave a sheepish grin and slight wave as he continued to look around. He saw white walls and quickly realized he was in the hospital. Searching more frantically now he started to look for Fuji.

Not seeing him he quickly turned to the people around his bed. He sucked in air and said quickly, "Where's Fuji at? I have to see him he was way worst off then I was."

Oishi quickly stepped forward as he said, "He's alright Eiji. Fujis still unconscious but the doctors say he should be alright."

Eiji nodded slightly as he said in a small voice, "Can I see him."

Oishi sharply shook his head as he said, "No right now you have to rest." Turning to everyone else he quickly started to shoe them out saying, "He needs rest you can talk to him later." Oishi turned back to him as he reached the door and he said gently, "Get well soon Eiji." Then he turned back around and closed the door with a soft slam.

Eiji sighed as he stared at the door. He shifted onto his stomach as he rested his head on his arms. Eiji looked out the window by his bed and smiled softly. They both were alive they had both gotten out. "Thank goodness they came when they did," Eiji said with a small yawn, "I would have gone crazy if they came any later." Then he fell into a restless sleep as he thought up plans to see Fuji tomorrow morning.

Fuji opened his eyes slowly. He heard a faint beeping sound and smiled. Fuji came to two possibilities he was either dead or in a hospital. His usual smile widened as he realized it was the second one when his eyes adjusted.

Shifting slightly Fuji turned on to his side. His eyes landed on a form sitting in a chair on his left side. Smiling gently Fuji reached out and lightly traced the person's cheek with his finger. As his finger started to trace the forehead he felt a hand lightly grab his wrist.

Fuji smile widened as he bent down and lightly said, "Eiji." He watched amused as he saw Eiji look around blinking slowly, before his dull blue eyes settled on him.

Eiji's eyes quickly light up as he sprang forward lightly saying, "Fujiko your awake nya."

Fuji chuckled as he scooted over letting Eiji lay down beside him. He smiled as he felt Eiji bury his head into his neck. Sighing contently Fuji leaned back and wrapped an arm around Eiji's shoulder. Eiji looked up smiling slightly as he said, "Your okay."

Fuji nodded with his usual smile saying, "You didn't think I would die from that did you."

Eiji shook his head violently smile still in place as he said, "Just a little worried. Do you remember anything?"

Fuji turned to Eiji his smile in place and his eyes open as he said, "I remember you saying you loved me."

Eiji's eyes widened as he pouted and smacked Fuji's arm lightly protesting, "Fujiko you already knew that nya."

Chuckling Fuji closed his eyes saying, "It's still nice to hear."

Eiji's eyes turned soft as he said, "Yeah it is nya," He buried his head further into Fuji's neck, before looking up and saying, " At least we got out of studying and homework huh Fujiko."

Smiling Fuji lightly patted Eiji's head saying, "Don't get too excited. We'll just have to make it up."

Eiji shook his head saying, "Aw come on nya. No one would have the heart giving us homework after all this." He smiled brightly before laying down bringing Fuji's head to lie on his chest as they fell asleep.

"How could they be so heartless nya?" Eiji shrieked balancing Fuji on his shoulder as he unlocked their dorm room. "Giving us all this homework after all we've been through," Eiji said pouting as the door swung open.

Fuji chuckled slightly as he hopped lightly balancing on his crutches to get through the doorway. He quickly wobbled to the bed and lay down as he watched Eiji grumble dropping all their text books to the floor. Sighing Fuji turned over and said, "We might as well start on the homework Eiji. I have to get back to work before people start getting to comfortable."

Eiji chuckled and said, "I hardly consider harassing people work Fujiko." Eiji watched as Fuji smirked lightly before his usual smile adored his face.

Smiling Eiji leaned over and lightly kissed Fuji's nose before gently kissing the side of his neck. Fuji smiled his eyes opened and teasingly he said, "But Eiji we have to start on our homework."

Sighing Eiji smirked and said seriously, "Forget about the homework Fuji. The doctor told you that you need bed rest."

Looking up at Eiji Fuji smiled and said, "What you want to do doesn't count as bed rest Eiji."

Eiji's lip trembled violently as he said, "Please Fujiko."

Blinking slowly Fuji blushed as he turned his head and nodded slowly. Eiji let out a small cheer as he quickly sprang on Fuji. Fuji giggled lightly as Eiji nuzzled into his neck and laughed out loud when he heard Eiji purr at the noise.

RING! RING!

Fuji jolted as he heard his cell phone ringing. Quickly pushing Eiji away he grabbed the phone from the nightstand while Eiji was still reeling from the shock. "Fuji here," he said his smile in place as he watched Eiji pout from the corner of his eye.

Smiling brightly Fuji swatted Eiji's hands away as he said, "Yutta its good to hear from you."

"No I'm not doing anything," Fuji said as he glanced teasingly at Eiji who was trying to knock the phone away from him. Fuji tried to dodge from Eiji's hand but Eiji quickly grabbed it and jumped off the bed.

"Yutta can Fuji call you back?" Eiji said. Eiji smiled as he nodded his head approvingly glancing at Fuji he winked.

"Thanks again for calling nya. Talk to you later." He said quickly as he snapped the phone shut and quickly settled back beside Fuji.

Fuji grinned as Eiji nuzzled back into his neck and kissed his hair lightly. Turning to Eiji he said, "I love you."

Eiji grinned cheekily as he said, "I love you too Fujiko."

Fuji grinned as he leaned over and said mischievously, "Do you want to get back to my bed rest."

Smiling happily Eiji sprang forward pinning Fuji down as he said, "Stop teasing me." Then he quickly caught Fuji in a searing kiss before pulling away and saying, "Lets get started then." Fuji chuckled before nodding happily.

Authors Note: Well that was the last chapter hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for everyone who reviewed they really helped me to update. I'm planning on doing a series of one shots and drabbles or an AU story featuring dream pair. I haven't decided which one yet so I'm not going to write anything else until I decide. But once again hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Buried Alive.


End file.
